


Predictions

by Mohji Kudou (Ryuutchi)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Mohji%20Kudou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll be waiting for me. They're always waiting for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictions

**Author's Note:**

> Weiss fic circa 1999. Brad is basically the pimp and will always be.

Home. I'm so tired.

No, no. I take it back. It's not home, it's a house.

Still tired.

They'll be waiting for me. They're always waiting for me. I don't want to see them. I just want to go to sleep. But that won't happen - it never does. Schuldig will want to 'talk' with me. Fafarello will need feeding, bathing - and then I'll have to lock him up for the night. I talk about him like a dog. He is a dog. We all are. Nagi will greet me, at the door with a silent wave. "Doing his homework" - not really. Nagi never does his homework. I'll offer help, but he won't need it - he was "just finishing up." 

Then Schuldig will go out, find someone and fuck them senseless. I won't see him for a few days. Fafarello will get out, find some innocent to torment, then kill. Unless, of course, the child agrees to 'forsake the Lord'. Nagi and I will sit in silence, and I'll offer him a cup of coffee. "No thanks, not thirsty," he'll say, softly. I'll make him a cup anyway, and he'll drink it slowly, careful not to burn his tongue. When he's done we will go upstairs together, and I'll fall asleep in his arms. He'll play with my hair and tuck me into bed, alone, before creeping back into his room for the night. 

Fafarello will return, bloody, but pleased with himself, and he will slither into his cell - back under his little rock. Nagi will be at the door of the cell later, and will bathe the madman a second time - averting his eyes as his hands trail over that mangy white body, soapy and bloodstained. Fafarello will sit quietly and let Nagi touch him. He always fights me, afraid of punishment but he's different with Nagi.

Schuldig will be back on the streets by that time, looking for some virgin to de-flower.

I'll dream - of delicate hands and silky brown hair and large violet-blue eyes.

Fafarello won't touch Nagi - until the boy is toweling him off. Full lips will press to Nagi's temples, and then down. Nagi will push him away - just as he does when I kiss him - and tell Fafarello to save it for his Toys.

The usual, stressful evening, until I'm asleep.

I park the car. How odd. Fafarello's vehicle (yes, we let him drive) isn't in it's usual place. That's not a good sign.

There's a knot in my stomach as I open the door. Nagi on one side of the room, Schuldig on the other. Screaming.

"If you want him so much, you can have him." Nagi's voice is soft, as always.

"Brat! He LOVES you!"

"It's not my fault."

"I want him to - "

"HUSH!" A third voice, behind me. Fafarello pushes his way into the room. Charming, as always. The madman would be our voice of reason for the night.

Various pieces of furniture hide the floor. Nagi stares at me, wide-eyed. Fafarello has Schuldig against the wall.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you," the white-haired man purrs at Schuldig. "Don't force us to watch your mental breakdown."

"You - "

"Nagi!"

The boy pushes past me, and is running away, as fast and hard as he can. Fafarello's hand is over Schuldig's mouth, but he's screaming loudly - inside my mind.

"Run." Fafarello's eye is burning through me. A gun. He has a gun. Pointed at me.

"RUN!"

And for the first time in his life, the Oracle was wrong.


End file.
